Aphrodisiac - A KaVi one shot!
by Divyaa2612
Summary: " So, do you wanna go for one more time?" She asked with a playful wink. "Uh, I don't know. I feel kind of tired and dull. I don't get the feel anymore." He decided to pull her leg. " Allow me to be your aphrodisiac." She made a sensual offer before rolling over him. KaVi lovers, peep in for a treat! Also whoever's willing to have a good read, heartfully welcoming you in.


**A/N : Hello readers, Divyaa26 here with my first KaVi one shot since come back. This one shot is basically my way of thanking each and every reader who reads and reviews my books. This OS is dedicated to all the guests, new/old readers. You guys mean encourgement to me. I am, because you are. I didn't expect a welcome back on FF after the way I left so suddenly.**

 **This is a very different and brave concept, I request anyone who reads to be clear about the boldness of the write up. Do not show how intellectually advance you are by criticising without even understanding the concept. It's not like I'd care, anyway.**

 **Enjoy reading, Fam!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A human being goes through lot of phases in it's average life span, experiencing various emotions like joy, agony, jealousy, care and many more. One of them being, desire. People really adulterate a geniune feeling like desire by harshly calling it lust. Isn't that unfair?

Matter of fact, there's a difference between desire and lust. Desire is inclusive of feelings, you know, love, care, passion. While lust is nothing but throwing one on bed and having the time of life.

Let's face it, once in life time, every individual has held desire for someone. The person could be anyone. Desire tends to be lawless. It doesn't give a shit to hollow things like age, gender or position of the person to be desired. It just happens. Through heart, through soul.

CID Inspector Purvi happens to be one of the major victims of desire she held in her heart for her senior, Inspector Kavin.

The girl was one of the best CID Mumbai had. She was sharply smart, flawlessly fearless, practical and so sinfully serious about her job. Although, the day of bus hijack took her to a whole new level of change. Two new senior inspectors joined the team, one of them managed to capture Purvi's attention the moment she laid her eyes on him.

Dressed in grey t shirt, black leather jacket, denim jeans and a lot amount of guts to enter into a hijacked bus, Kavin made his grand entry in Purvi's heart like a home coming king.

From there on Ariana Grande practically made Purvi's head her new abode, singing _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman, Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you,_

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_ , in her mind every single time she came across Kavin.

"Purvi? Dhyan kaha hai tumhara?" Kavin stood in front of her desk as she dropped out of her thoughts.

There she was, _Dangerous woman_ on repeat in her mind.

" Sorry sir?" She apologised.

" Raghu ke criminal records nikale? ACP sir maang rahe hai." He asked.

" Yes sir." She pulled out a file from the drawer and held it in front of him. His hand brushed hers while taking the custody of file and boy that felt good! She nearly shivered, his hand was warm.

Her eyes glued to his face while he went through the file made her look like a dork. But she didn't care.

" Good job. Thodi der mein report karo, hamein mister abhishek ke ghar jaana hai puchtach karne."

Kavin walked away leaving her somewhere in middle of smiling and blushing. Well, it wasn't only about his looks. Nope, never. Kavin had a personality. He was smart, he was brave and the tough no nonsense demeanour only added to reasons why Purvi desired him.

Also he had nice body, and he wore jackets. Never mind!

Indian society tends to form impulsive opinion about a sensitive subject like desire. God forbid if it's from a girl then my dear girls, _you have committed a crime._ Girls oftenly get tagged as shameless, desperate, filthy minded or worse, mentally ill. So many desires get burried in hushed voices, without even letting the people know.

Purvi wasn't going to be one of them though. She believed in standing for herself and what she felt. Every girl should, your life your choices, honey. People might throw questions at her and she had an answer to every question.

 _ **Is she crazy?**_ No. If loving and wanting someone doesn't count as being crazy.

 _ **Is this the way to feel about your senior? Where's the respect?** _Show me where's the book of stipulated ways to feel about your senior. Loving someone includes respecting the person, so peace out.

 _ **She's being shameless. Aren't feelings like these supposed to be taking place only after marriage.**_ Alright, why does every one want girls to be sati savitri? Isn't individual choice a thing? Feelings cannot be controlled. Shameless, who even are you to be judgemental?

 _ **He won't appreciate your feelings. After all, this is inappropriate.**_ Excuse me, let's just leave that to _him._

" Humein chipna hoga. Agar Raghu ke gundo ne humein pehechan liya toh pura plan chaupat ho jayega. Sab log phail jao. Dhyan rahe, kisi ko tum par shak na ho."

Kavin instructed his team as they stood in a club. He let everybody go different ways excluding Purvi.

" Hum Raghu ke table ke paas jaa kar baithte hai." He told her.

" Sir." She nodded, on duty mode.

They occupied the table next to Raghu and his men pretending to be a couple. Purvi felt her heart beating unusually when Kavin's arm snaked around her waist while they walked to the table. He took place on the small sofa while Purvi sat next to him, close enough to fill the gap between them.

For the whole time they focused on hearing the conversation, Purvi trying hard not to imagine them making out on that very sofa. Later Kavin passed on the important information to Abhijeet before arresting Raghu and his men. Rest of the team took them off leaving Purvi and Kavin alone again, damn her stars were so alligned.

Kavin didn't miss all the glances and stares the guys in club gave to Purvi. He couldn't help but admit that she looked hot that night. Donning a black knee length body fit dress, she did make an effort for disguise. As soon as they got in his car, he turned to her,

" Tum aise club mein kuch aur nahi pehen kar aa sakti thi? Tumhe pata hai log yaha ladkiyo ko kis nazar se dekhte hai. Phir bhi?"

He was angry, and she found it sexier when he was angry.

" Sir, aap dress ki wajah se naraz ho ya ladke mujhe ghoor rahe the uss baat se naraz ho?"

Kavin chose not to reply as they drove away. He was well known to the attraction Purvi had for him, and no matter what he pretended, deep down he too liked her.

She was one hell of a girl, her brave demeanour made her look like a tigeress. He liked that, in fact he loved everything about her. The attraction and desire was almost mutual. He stopped the car in front of her home.

" Good night." She wished him with a faint smile.

He leaned ahead, placing a firm kiss on her cheek, sending her in a great frenzy.

" The dress suits you. Good night."

 _In the middle of the night, in my dreams,_

 _You should see the things we do, baby.._

 _In the middle of the night, in my dreams,_

 _I know I'm gonna be with you._

Taylor Swift sung loud and clear in Purvi's mind as she stared at her usually strictly professional senior with a hanging jaw. Did that just happen?

Purvi had always been expressing her love to Kavin through gestures, but he never seemed to return the gestures. It was actually the first time and guess what? he kissed her. On cheek though, it still counts as a kiss.

Later that night, sitting on the window pane staring out, Purvi realised that she was in love with her senior way too madly than she could've ever imagined. All she wanted to do then was to propose him and have him _all to herself._

She didn't. She didn't want to freak the guy out, did she? So Purvi decided to wait a little more.

" Purvi!"

Kavin yelled on top of his voice before he saw her crashing down on ground, blood running out of her arm. She gasped in pain and that was enough for Kavin to shoot the goon who shot Purvi so transparent that one could strain water through his body.

" Bullet chu kar nikali hai." Purvi told him as he nearly craddled her in his arms.

" Phir bhi tumhe hospital le jaana hoga." Kavin told her before picking her in his arms.

" Sir itna kuch nahi hua-"

" Purvi."

She shut her mouth after the stern glance he sent her way. Hospital got done with a dressing and few medicines prescribed. Kavin took her back to her place, tucking her into bed.

" Tumhe kuch chahiye? Waise maine Shilpa aunty se baat kar li hai, woh aa kar khana bana dengi tumhare liye jab tak tumhara haath theek nahi ho jaata."

Kavin told her about him sharing his cook with her till she got better. Purvi on other hand being injured, was too distracted by his presence for a patient's behaviour. How badly she wished for him to stay with her for as long as possible. Too busy in staring at him and imagining things she could do with him right in the moment if her hand wasn't injured and if _he allowed her_ , she failed to realise that he caught her.

" Bimaari mein itna sochna accha nahi hota, Purvi." Kavin commented, smirking in amusement.

Purvi felt her cheeks flush. Thank god he doesn't read mind. It would have been terrible.

" Funny thing is, itne wakt se meri itni koshishein mujhe aap ke karib nahi la paayi. Lekin ek goli, aur aap karib aa gaye. Lagta hai mujhe aur bullets ki zarurat hai."

" Bakwas matt karo. Pagalpan ki bhi hadd hoti hai. You think maine kabhi notice nahi kiya jo tum mujhe batana chahti thi? Mujhe sab samajh aa raha tha." He spoke with firmness.

" Agar sab samajh raha tha toh aap chup kyu rahe? Kya aap mujhe pasand nahi karte?" Purvi asked, a little nervous.

" Karta hu." He answered faster than a flash of light.

" Toh problem kya hai?" She was so straight with her questions.

" Problem woh hai jo tum mujhse chahti ho. Main tumhe pasand karta hu, lekin jo tum chahti ho uske liye pyaar chahiye." Kavin was clear with his answer.

A bitter chuckle left her mouth as she looked at him.

" Theek hai. Main wait karungi aap ko mujhse pyaar hone ka."

Both of them sat in silence, an uncomfortable one. Niether of them knowing what to say, a while later Kavin decided to leave.

" Take care." He mumbled.

" Ek request thi." She spoke up.

He allowed her to go ahead. She took a sharp breath before speaking up.

" Kuch din hum baat na kare toh better hoga, kaam ke alawa."

He should've never agreed to her request. Every single day without talking to Purvi was equal to torture for Kavin. Days passed, without talking, without the hand brushing or kissing on the cheek. He missed her. He missed touching her, talking to her. He even missed her silly tricks to get him realise that she loved him. Purvi was back on duty after a week, completely changed.

All she did was work. She investigated, she did the paper work, she spoke to few of her friends like Shreya, Tarika, Pankaj and went home. That was her routine. Kavin had litreally become invisible to her, and the guy wasn't liking it at all. He was actually shocked, he knew that she didn't want to talk to him for a while but that didn't mean to _shut him out completely._

Purvi's cold demeanour boiled down to Kavin standing on her doorstep one fine evening. He rang the door bell, wanting to know what was wrong with her.

She opened the door and Kavin's eyes shamelessly ran over her from top to bottom. She wore denim shorts and a sinfully thin white crop top. Yeah, he was checking her out right in front of her.

A demonish smirk appeared on her lips as she cleared a throat on purpose.

" Yes sir?" She asked, grabbing his attention.

" We need to talk." He made a vague answer before walking past her.

Ten minutes later, both of them sat on the couch holding two coffee mugs, Kavin trying his level best to not think about her perfectly toned legs.

" Kya baat thi? Kuch kaam tha?" Purvi asked.

" Main yeh puchne aya tha ke yeh sab kab tak chalega? Tum mujhse baat kyu nahi karna chahti?" He questioned.

" Yun hi." She shrugged.

Kavin gaped at her, the guy was litreally craving to get back in touch. _In litreal sense as well_ might I add, and she just shrugged him off like that?

" Yun hi? Are you alright, Purvi? Tum itni ajeeb kyu ho gayi ho?" Kavin asked.

" Kyu? Aap ko problem ho rahi hai?" She counter questioned, crossing her legs.

" Haan. Ek pal tum kehti ho that you love me, aur dusre pal you ignore me as if we don't know each other? What is even going in there?" Kavin let it all out.

Purvi chuckled.

" Yeh accha hai. Jab tak main aap ke peeche pagal hu, tab tak main acchi. Jab main woh sab karna band karu toh main ajeeb. Mujhe ek baat samajh nahi aati, main jo chahe karu, aap ko kyu pareshaani ho rahi hai?"

That was it, with that last question Purvi ticked the last nerve remaining in Kavin's head. He got up and walked towards the door.

" Tum se baat karna hi bekaar hai." He mumbled, walking past her.

" Aap maan kyu nahi jaate?" Purvi questioned, provokingly.

" Kya maan lu?" Kavin turned to her.

" Yahin ke aap bhi mujhse pyaar karte ho. Aap ko bhi pata hai lekin aap qubool nahi karna chahte. Maan lene se aap chote jo ho jaaoge na?" Purvi dissed him.

" Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai." He tried to dodge the woman's sharp gaze upon him.

The ball was in Purvi's court now. She knew what to do next. She marched up to him and stood only a few inches away from him. The proximity between them started to drive him crazy.

" Aap ka decision final hai toh aaj se hum dono sirf colleagues. Ussey zyada kuch nahi."

She stared in his eyes before connecting her lips to his left cheek, a sweet kiss to call it quits on everything they had, _if there was anything._ That was the moment when Kavin gave up all his reasons of resistance from her, all reasons which held him back from accepting his passion for Purvi.

The fear of loosing her over shadowed everything. He couldn't loose her at any cost.

So, _he let himself go._

Just when Purvi thought everything was over, she ditatched her lips from her cheeks. That's when he pulled her to himself, sealing her lips with his. The lip lock egnited fire between them in no time, Purvi litreally danced in her mind while they continued to savour the taste of each other.

Unaware of being already seated on her small couch, his hands roamed all over her exposed waist. She couldn't be happier. They parted before Purvi looked in his eyes.

" I love you." Kavin confessed, making her the happiest woman on earth.

Both of them made out on the couch for a while before things started to get really heated up as Purvi directed him to her bedroom.

Door was locked, curtains were pulled together, protection applied, clothes were thrown off on the cold floor as Kavin and Purvi broke all the restrictions and stereotypes. People tend to make opinions about sex before marriage, to be honest, nothing of that matters in the moment.

Purvi proved how individual choices _should be_ withstood and respected. Her passion and determination made Kavin break all those so called rules set up by our very _broad minded_ society.

They were one. To say in a line, she practically became his aphrodisiac, egniting the fire in him.

After a while of exchanging love in different ways, both of them snuggled to each other in bed, warm and comfortable duvet covering them.

" Yeh sab tumhara plan tha nahi? Tum jaanti thi hamare beech distance aane se mujhe realisation hoga."

Kavin stared down his woman, his hand playing with few of her locks.

" CID officer hu, logo se sach ugalvana aata hai mujhe." Purvi grinned at him.

Kavin could only chuckle before placing a small peck on her forehead.

" I love you." She made the tender confession.

He smiled and acknowledged with a single nod.

" So, do you wanna go for one more time?" She asked with a playful wink.

" Uh, I don't know. I feel kind of tired and dull. I don't get the feel anymore I guess?" He decided to pull her leg for a while.

" Allow me to be your aphrodisiac." She made a sensual offer before rolling over him.

And they let the night melt them through..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Hope you all enjoyed! I really hope this os gives me a little concession of time regarding The Gentleman's promise update. I won't be able to update tommorow. But in span of 2-3 days, definately. Please be patient! Yes, the os was kind of a bribe to all of you. :p**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


End file.
